Ballad of a Vahlok Book 1 of 2
by johnnydeath2011
Summary: The Vahlok family, consisting of up to 15, embark on an adventure throughout many provinces of Tamriel, located on the planet Nirn. This story is based from the Vahlok family on the game of Roblox.


This story is based off the game of The Elder Scrolls.

Prologue

As the blade drove through Peyt's lower throat, everything grew darker and silent to her, like her vision and hearing were taking a break from their day-to-day job they do. It must be so hard, working for all hours of the night and day. The assassin twisted his blade, worsening the wound and grinding the cold steel against Peyt's spine, giving her an uncontrollable chill. As the cold-blooded killer pulled the steel shortsword from Peyt's neck, the General fell to the ground on her back. The world faded, and her hearing was like the ear-ringing sound of tinnitus, only amplified three-fold. Peyt thought death was going to be terrifying, violent and rough.

Yet it was peaceful. She had never felt such peace in her life before. She was ended of the stress of being a General. The stress of helping to lead an army 1,000 strong. The stress of just being her.

As she lie there on the cold ground, she cracked a smile and closed her eyes. She was gone. She was free.

Chapter I

The Assault

General Kroniid Vahlok cursed silently, and ordered a horse to be ready for travel.

It was a long day, traveling across the land of Cyrodil. Only yesterday had he heard of Peyt's demise. Following that, he was told by a Thalmor Courier that one of their own elves had done it. The elf Heroimine had ordered the assassination of Peyt. He rode day and night, hour upon hour, toward the Thalmor territory to which Heroimine was hiding. He took no breaks, he was going to kill the elf no matter if he died along with her. He was going to avenge his daughter.

Upon arrival, he caught glimpse of seven Thalmor. Two of them being Poisoncrow and Heroimine. Five elven guards were stationed on a wall with their elven bows.

"Too easy," muttered Vahlok as he jumped of his horse. He moved through the bushes quietly, making sure not to step on so much as a twig. He readied his bow, and an arrow flew into one of the elf's chestplate. The other four were startled, looking in all directions. Another arrow flew into an elf's foot. The elf staggered back, and was struck down by yet another arrow.

Two of the elven guards remained, then one. Though this elf finally caught sight of Vahlok, and shot an arrow. The arrow cut Vahlok across the arm, and he winced at the pain. He readied the last of his arrows and shot. The elf fell limp. He ran stealthily through the gates, and looked around. "There are no more Thalmor but Heroimine and Poisoncrow..." he muttered silently. Vahlok drew his sword, and began to pace behind the elves. Poisoncrow had looked back, and was startled when he saw Vahlok charging with a sword.

Heroimine did not see Vahlok, however. She was cut down by the sword. Vahlok had his vengeance, or did he? "Heroimine!" Poisoncrow screamed, his face covered in Heroimine's blood. "Kroniid, how could you?" Poisoncrow had hissed. "This elf had the order to assassinate my daughter, and justice has been delivered."

"Oh, you old fool! I am the one who ordered the assassination!" Vahlok was startled at this, but he soon began the charge. Though just before his sword made contact, Poisoncrow had vanished in a thick cloud. Vahlok cursed, and stepped back to his horse. Once he was on, he rode off to the Imperial Palace.

Chapter II

Vengeance

When Vahlok had arrived at the palace, he stormed to each of the Imperials. He ordered them in a straight line, and picked out the few who were in his Platoon. The rest were to head off to guard Augustan Hold.

"Crusaders! We have a mission now. It was not Heroimine who had assassinated Peyt, it was Poisoncrow all along!" The Imperials gasped, then asked questions. "But what shall we do, General?" One had asked. "We will assault them, of course. Show them what the cry of vengeance does to one poor soul."

So each of the Imperials marched behind Vahlok, and together they headed off to Poisoncrow's domain. Soon they had arrived, and they each saw familiar figures. Old friends, they were. Kendov was among the crowd.

"Ah, General Kroniid Sah Vahlok," Poisoncrow started, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" "You murdered my daughter Poisoncrow, and it is time for you to pay for it!" Vahlok screamed, his family and Platoon behind him all yelled things like, "FOR PEYT!" or "FOR THE PLATOON!" They began the attack. Imperials and Thalmor alike fell to the ground, and Vahlok had managed to sneak behind enemy lines along with his family. When they entered in from a gap in the walls, they saw Poison manning a siege weapon. "Gildanian, I need you to create a diversion." Vahlok had asked. "Yes, Father!" Gildanian rushed off and stood infront of the weapon.

"Hey, Poisoncrow! Over here!" Gildanian yelled, and as quick as a cheetah, leaped out of the way just as a large arrow from the siege engine whizzed where he was standing. Vahlok had been behind Poisoncrow the whole time, tapped his shoulder, and let him have the time to turn around.

"Wait, wha-" Were Poisoncrow's last words. His bloody body fell to the ground, Vahlok's sword sticking all the way through. He had yelled, "VICTORY FOR THE PLATOON! FOR PEYT!" and they executed the last of the Thalmor. After the long eventful day, they all traveled back to the Academy for a quick break, then to train some more.

Chapter III

The Break of Dawn

Once they had arrived at the Academy, had a refreshment, and went to the sword fighting arena, this bright light had appeared. It blinded many Imperials, but Vahlok only seemed to stare. The purple, circular light, hovering 2 inches off the ground, showed an image of a tall, skinny, and black figure. As Vahlok stared into the eyes of the figure, he muttered, "Peyt..." Then the light disappeared, and the figure was still standing there. "PEYT!" Vahlok had rushed forward, scanned the person infront of him, and reassured himself. "IT'S YOU! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The family gathered around Peyt, and began to cheer.

And so here we are now. Poisoncrow was dead, along with the elf Heroimine. Peyt is back. The cries of happyness. General Vahlok didn't think it could get any better.

Vahlok left the room to the others, and walked alone to his quarters. There he picked up his helmet, a black, metallic-like stone, carved with intricate designs. He placed it on his head, and covered his head with a cowl. He adorned some black robes to hide his armor, and set out on foot.

He told no one what he was going to do, only nodded at a few Imperials walking by. He walked through the grass of Cyrodil, snowy mountains of Skyrim, the deserts of Hammerfell, until he arrived to a small Thalmor embassy. He pushed open the door, elves pulled out their gleaming swords and pointed them at him.

"Who are you?" One of them shouted. "I know it was a decoy. Where is Poisoncrow." Vahlok demanded, and the elves looked at eachother blankly.

"Poisoncrow's ali-" One of the elves started, but was cut-off. "Tell me. Or I will behead this elf" Vahlok yanked at the nearest elf's hair, and pulled her towards him. "Tell me!" Vahlok raised his sword to the elf's throat. "Where is Poison?"

One of the elf's shouted. "We don't know! We have nothing to do with this!" But Vahlok didn't care, he brought the sword closer. "Don't think I won't do it, I have no pity for your kind." An elf, young, maybe in his 20's, ratted out the location. "He's hiding in Skyrim!" Vahlok then released the elf, and stormed out the door. He heard the elves beating the young one behind him.

Chapter IV

A New Day Arises

Back through Hammerfell, back to Skyrim, Vahlok set course once more. He walked through the grass and snow of Skyrim, and asked the locals if they had seen an elf wandering around. One was able to tell him, and he set off for the destination. He arrived at a small hut, roughly 10 feet in width.

He burst down the doors. Vahlok aimed his sword around, and caught glimpse of an old, shadowy figure. The figure took off his cowl and stared at Vahlok blankly. "Poisoncrow.." Vahlok muttered, but kept Poison cornered. He saw another figure move, and it was Kendov. Poison grabbed a nearby dagger and slashed at Vahlok. "Who are you? How have you found me?" Poison started. Vahlok removed his cowl, and ebony helmet. "Vahlok.."

Poison darted for the nearest sword, and then made contact with Vahlok's. They exchanged blows for what seemed like an hour. Finally Poison landed a blow on Vahlok's chest, but made no damage. "What?" Poison said, then Vahlok removed the robes. Poison stared blankly at Vahlok, "Nice new set of armor. That will make a great decoration on my wall."

Poison sliced at Vahlok, but he parried. Vahlok dealt a blow on Poison's left shoulder, then spun around to damage his right. Poisoncrow dropped his sword, gasping for breathe. Kendov stared at his comrade. "You've won, Vahlok..." Poison started, but was cut-off. Kendov's sword stuck out of Poison's throat.

Kendov plucked the sword out, and kicked the body away. He stormed outside, and ran for the mountains. "Kendov, wait!" Vahlok shouted, but couldn't keep up.

Chapter V

The Start of a New Era

Vahlok returned to the academy to find his family waiting with worry. "Where were you?" His wife, Rikke Faal Sos Vahlok, demanded. "Business. Personal business." he walked back to his quarters, and placed the head of Poisoncrow on his wall.

He thought all day about Kendov, where had he gone? Was he okay? He gathered a few members of his family. Gildanian, Clavicus, Peyt, and Krolit. They set off to find Kendov, in the mountains of Skyrim. They walked, day and night, to the Throat of the World. They asked questions, but knew there could be no answer. But they saw one of the greybeards point, and there, was Kendov. "Fus ro dah!" They heard him shout.

Kendov looked back, and saw the Imperials gathered. He looked shocked, stepped back, and almost ran away. Vahlok grabbed his robes, and pulled him back. "What was that?" Vahlok demanded from Kendov.

"I'm.." Kendov looked away, but Vahlok forced his head back. "I'm dragonborn..." Vahlok stepped back, furious, but confused. All of the dragons were dead now. Vahlok looked around, Gildanian had only nodded, Peyt seemed to be playing with her sword again, Krolit poofing a fireball, and Clavicus just standing, as usual.

Vahlok stared at Kendov. "You're lieing." As he said this, Peyt had done something horrible. She stabbed Krolit in the back, killing him. She sliced at Clavicus, but he parried. Vahlok rushed at Peyt, but was cut across the arm. "Haha! You fools, I was never the Peyt you all know! The Peyt you know is dead!"

Chapter VI

Through Krolit's Eyes

My life drained out of me. The sword slashed my heart... I was dying and there was nothing I could do. I felt my arms and legs go numb. I forgot everything and stared up at the sky of the Throat of the World. Life... had ended.

I woke up feeling dirt under my body. I was in afterlife, or more correctly Magnus' Afterlife since I worshiped that particular god. I stand up feeling weary and looked around. I come to terms that I am Aetherius.

"Seems, you are awake, Krolit." Says a voice behind me.

I immediately turn around and find myself looking at a tall man, which was glowing a white color.  
"I am dead, or so it seems. What happened to the fight on the mountains?" I ask.  
"All will be answered in due time, mortal."

"Let it be known that you have been maimed by a alternative personality of Peyt." He said solemnly.  
"How d-" I ask suddenly stopping.

"Now since you have been quite faithful to me, and I need a... servant, in Nirn. You have two choices. Stay here dead, and learn all knowledge of the universe. Or enter the Nirn, and resume your spot with the living. You will be forced to do favors of mine for your living life." He said sighing.

"Which do you choose. Knowledge, or life? The foundations of Aurbis has already bended upon allowing your dead spirit to be here, so choose fast."  
I think for a couple of seconds and then reply, "I choose life because knowledge will come eventually." I say slowly.

"Your choice, mortal."  
The world spiraled into darkness.

The world suddenly emerges, as if a veil of darkness has been swept aside. I feel my mortal body being reformed on the spot it was stabbed straight through. I look around and see my brothers, and Kroniid sitting on the ground weeping. For they had lost Peyt, and I. That's when Kroniid happens to hear my gasp as I draw in air once more. He stares at me, and the blood being with-taken back into my body. I sit straight up and start to look around.

"You're alive..." Gasps Kroniid.

"It's a long story." I start.

"But we have a real problem. Peyt has taken on a substitute personality."

I stay standing up.

"Even, though I just came back from the dead I am willing to carry Peyt off the mountain. Before 'she' becomes concious again."  
I reach down and pick up Peyt noticing how red her eyes were. Kroniid beckoned to the rest of the Vahloks', and we set off in silence.

A Week Later...

Peyt had not woken up from the drama on the mountain and was still in an induced coma. When we had first set out for this place I had to bound a cut on her thigh, which we had no clue how it got there. The path was uncertain ahead, but one thing was certain that we have to get her out of this coma. We decided to head out to the closest temple of Stendarr to drive out this curse. Only one problem with all of this. The fact I am a werewolf. But we still were set on the course this was the only thing to do.

Chapter VII

A World of Awakening Horror

"HELP!" screamed Peyt, mentally within her head.  
"NO!"  
The world spun black as voices continued to spin around in her head.  
"KROLIT! GET UP!"  
The voices began to drown out, and a white circle was visible in the center of her eyesight.

"Get up..."  
Peyt awoke to freezing cold winds and an aching neck, still not coordinated enough to finalize an answer to where she actually was. Her fingers were wrapped loosely around a steel blade, cut, dented and bloody, yet she was unsure of it was hers or if someone else owned it. She began to gain feeling, and the blur covering her vision was gone. As she turned her head, she was greeted by a horrific sight. Augustan was burning to the ground, and the blood of herself and her fellow imperials covered the pure white snow. She couldn't get up, she didn't have nearly enough strength to do something as strenuous as that at this point. She could only watch as the fortress become engulfed in the inferno.

As Peyt continued to attempt to get up, she spotted a silhouette deep in the blizzard. It only watched as she finally got up and turned towards it. It wore a sinister black cape, and now that her vision was completely rehabilitated, it became apparent that it was female. "W-who are y-you," she shivered. "Answer m-me!" The silhouette began to walk forward, across the broken stone bridge that connected both sides of the canyon. It stopped at the other side, and pulled out a... something.

But wait. Peyt knew what this was. This was a revolver. This was an instrument of death. She'd used it before. She was going to die.  
The silhouette pulled the trigger, and Peyt fell to the ground.

Peyt's vision rattled again, and the voices flooded her thoughts.

"KROLIIITT!"  
"The Peyt you knew is dead!"  
"Help..."

Peyt's eyes opened to a figure with straight, jet black hair and sinister red eyes against a dark, bloody background. It glared at her with a disturbing closed-mouth grin, and had "Good morning, Peyt Vahlok." The brown-haired Legate just stared at the girl in front of her. "Shy, then? Well, I am your alternate personality." Peyt's eyes widened as the words left the mouth of her 'alternate personality.' "What do you want?!" muttered Peyt angrily as she glared at her. "I want the location of the Vahlok family's hideout."

"Never!" declared the purple-caped Vahlok as she tried to attack her, only to find out her hands were chained to the wall. "Enough." scowled her alternate personality as she drew a dagger. She slashed at Peyt's upper leg, creating a large gash. Peyt winced at this, but quickly regained her composure. "I killed your cherished brother, and Alexia is here in captivity as well. You might as well just give up the position," said the alternate personality, spinning her dagger around her finger rather quickly.

Peyt stared at her alternate personality, mouth agape.

"KROLIT-"  
"AGH!"

Peyt yelped as her black-haired copy jabbed the dagger in her side. "You're going to talk or I am going to make you, Peyt." The Vahlok stared impatiently at her alternate personality.

"You plan to make me talk by cutting me?" She said with a smile, ignoring the searing pain emanating from the gaping slash in her leg. She wanted to grasp her wound, but the chains hanging her from the roof suspended her from movement. The gash in her thigh continued to take in fresh air, urging Peyt to just want to cover it more. Still, it was to no avail. "No," corrected the alternate personality as she held up half a lemon."I plan to make you talk with this."

Alexia could hear loud screams from down the hall. She wished she could cover her ears, But the leather straps attached to the rusty chain-link hanging from the roof prevented it. How deafening the ear-rattling yells were. How bone shattering they were. How familiar they were...

Chapter VIII

The Torture Room of Peyt

"AAUUUGGHH!"  
Peyt screamed as her alternate personality squeezed a lemon on her wounds. She had never felt such pain in her life, not ever. Her urine was all over the floor by now, and her leg was covered in shiny red liquid.

"TALK!"  
"NO!"

Her alternate personality squeezed again, causing Peyt to squeal even louder. Her thigh stung horribly, and her mouth tasted of dried blood and frothed saliva. Still, she did not spit it out. Not even a hint. She'd rather take this on forever than giving away her family's position, but at this point she would probably find out on her own, due to the 'army' she had been blabbering about not twenty minutes ago. Peyt looked up at the sinister red eyes of her alternative personality with teary eyes, filled with agony. Then, the brown haired Vahlok lowered her brow and tried to look as angry as possible.  
"I'm not gonna tell you-"

The alternate personality squeezed yet again.  
"AAAAAAUUGH!-OUGH-"

Peyt's scream was interrupted by a stream of vomit followed by a hacking cough. She began to drift away, into a black blur of some sort. She'd lost too much hydration in too many ways. Her vision was being overrun by images of her life. Her entire lifetime was flashing before her very eyes. She-  
Peyt's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth to sight she saw.  
A syringe stuck out of her chest, labeled 'ADRENALINE.'

"There WILL be no relief, Vahlok." The alternate personality pulled out the adrenaline shot and went to pick up her dagger again. She picked it up from the tool table, and spun it around in her hands. "Nice dagger, huh?" she asked Peyt rhetorically. "Huh?" she repeated. "Sigh, still not cooperating. I guess this will teach you to appreciate it more..."

The demonic alternate shoved the dagger into Peyt's lower abdomen and twisted the blade hard. Peyt vomited blood, getting silky red mess all over her alternate personality's arm. "Quite the mess-maker, hmm? I can fix that." The alternate personality reached for another lemon half.

"Goodnight, Peyt." she announced.  
"Goodnight, you- AAAGHHHHHH!"

Peyt fell limp, the shake of the chains and armor rattled through the building.  
Alexia needed to get out of these chains. Fast. But how? She began to remember Gildanian giving her a pair of his hidden blades. She then started to formulate a plan...

Chapter IX

The Joining of Two Factions

Kroniid and the family, Gildanian, Clavicus, and Krolit, looked solemnly at the trail of fire and blood covering the path which Peyt's alternate personality took during her escape. The family traveled back to the palace, to speak with the Emperor.

"Yes, Legate Vahlok?" Emperor Dathuran asked as they walked into the throne room. "Sire', Peyt has been taken over by some other-wordly personality. She has already nearly killed Krolit, and we must find her before she does something... horrid."

At that moment a courier ran in, shouting for Kroniid. "Legate Vahlok! Legate Vahlok! Alexia has been captured by Peyt!" Kroniid's jaw dropped, he stared at the heavens, shouting in his mind at the gods. "Where is she?!" Vahlok demanded.

The courier showed him a map, and Vahlok nodded. The Emperor looked at the map as well, then concluded the crisis. "Vahlok, travel at once to the Palace of Kings in Windhelm. Move it! And go alone, we don't want to risk any more Vahloks then we must."

Kroniid nodded to his family and departed. The Imperial Palace was averagely close to the Palace of Kings, so it was not a huge journey. Kroniid arrived at Windhelm, and the Stormcloak guards shouted to open the gates. "The Stormcloaks have retaken Windhelm, and why are they letting me in?" Kroniid muttered and continued forward.

He paced to the Palace of Kings, where the High King's housecarl greeted him. The housecarl opened the doors and allowed Kroniid entry. Rahvin Stormcloak was upon his throne, and his voice boomed through the grand hall. "Welcome to my palace, old friend. Someone is here to see you."

When he said that a tall, dark figure with black hair, and a very devilish grin walked from behind Rahvin. "Hello, Kroniid. Looking for someone?" Peyt's alternate personality asked, and there were two bodies chained behind her. They were the real Peyt and Alexia. Both were coughing blood and screaming "Help!"

Kroniid hissed at the alternate personality, and rushed her with his sword. Rahvin swung his sword and hit Kroniid across the chest halfway there. He fell to the ground.

"Ahahahahahaha! You've fallen for my trap, Kroniid. How gullible of you..."

Kroniid looked at Peyt and Alexia, and released a tear from his eyes. "I failed you." He thought.

Kroniid was kept imprisoned for weeks, tortured by the alternate personality.

But one day Rahvin stepped in, and made a promise that made Kroniid smile. "Kroniid, I'm sorry. I was such a fool to believe that witch!"

"It's fine, Rahvin. Just get me out of here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She will kill me the moment she finds you're missing."

"Then-"

"But there is one thing I can do," Rahvin started, "I can kill you now, and put you out of your own misery."

Kroniid thought on this for a while.

"Do it." He demanded.

Rahvin raised his axe, and chopped off Kroniid's head.

Chapter X

Judgement Has Been Delivered

At this point, lights exploded everywhere. There were an assortment of them, Kroniid's personalities were spreading. His Strict, Smart, Funny, Immature, and Stupid personalities all spreaded throughout Nirn. However Kroniid did not die, his soul itself was sent to the future, and brought back through only one way.

The future was, different. There were several factions, more worlds to be discovered. He found the United Nations Space Command, The Vaktovian Empire, WIJ, and plenty others not heard of.

They focused off of "Ray cast" or otherwise known as lasers.

Kroniid stared at the blank space ahead of him, aboard the UNSC The Light of Dawn, awaiting his return to Nirn, peacefully and painlessly.

Kroniid was free for once in his life. Or his afterlife...

Chapter XI

Cutthroat

Peyt and Alexia watched in horror as Kroniid accepted Rahvin's offer, to kill him and end his misery. Tears streamed from the girls' eyes as the deed was done. Peyt's vision still blurred and flowed, like waves of nothingness. Pictures of her and her father ran through her mind. She began to black out, slowly but surely. As she coughed up a last bit of blood, she passed out from blood loss. Alexia continued to shake her chains, trying to get one of the links to hit the button to activate her hidden blades. Crying hadn't made it any easier. Rattling of chains filled the room as a tear left Rahvin's eye and he slowly walked away from his dead friend. Finally, the button clicked and the blade unsheathed from Alexia's wrist and into the leather, cutting it almost instantly.

Alexia quickly used her left blade to cut the other leather strap, than ran to get Peyt. "Sis!" she yelled. "SIS!" Alexia cut Peyt's straps, caught the purple-cloaked Legate and sheathed her hidden blade. The blackness of Peyt's vision slowly faded away, back into an uncomfortable blur. The sound of the blood dripping from her mouth echoed throughout her ear, spiraling in her mind. The black-haired Vahlok continued to try and get her sister to snap out of it. "Sis, don't die on me now! WAKE UP!"

Peyt's vision returned to normal as her sister yelled. "Al... Alexia...?" she said through a mouthful of blood. ""I... can't feel my leg." Peyt slowly looked down to the mess of her left leg. A gash as well as a stabbing wound in her thigh. Peyt quickly looked away and turned her head back to her father. "Dad..." she sobbed. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Alexia walked along with her arm wrapped around Peyt to support her, taking her away from her dead father. Peyt suddenly began to feel very weak. Her arms shook in exhaustion, and eventually she passed out in Alexia's arms.

Blackness consumed Peyt's world.

Infinite nothingness taking over her eyesight.

The dark unknown closing in.

Eventually, a yellow-white flash took over her vision for a split second, and she began to wake up. She was alone in her room, bandages covering her entire thigh and part of her abdomen. A bloody washcloth and a bucket sat on the left side of her bed. She sat up in her bed and looked around. A light sizzling noise and some distant chatter filled her ears. Peyt tried to get up, only to be interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She ignored it, and stood up, her left leg almost failing, causing her to wobble.

Peyt slowly walked into the main room of the home in the Vahlok Isle, only to be greeted by the sputtering of oil as bacon fried on a pan above the fire. Krolit greeted Peyt as he continued to cook the bacon slices. Alexia and Gildanian were talking over in the corner of the main room, only to notice that Peyt had woken up. "Good morning, Peyt." greeted Alexia and Gildanian in unison. "Good morning..." responded Peyt. "What happened? How long was I out?" The entire room went completely silent, everyone looked at each other and looked back.

"A week." answered Krolit as he finished the bacon. Peyt shrugged, she'd been out for longer. She still remembered when that Mandor cut her stomach. She was out for 2 whole months back then. Peyt shook that, along with all other irrelevant thoughts, out of her head, and continued with her questions. "What happened?"

The room yet again went silent, but the tear that left Alexia's eye said that something was wrong. "Peyt... Dad, he... he's gone, Peyt." Alexia gulped down her sadness. Krolit and Gildanian both lowered their heads.

Peyt, as well, lowered her head. Two tears left her eyes as she sniffled. "Why couldn't I have done something..." she asked herself. "WHY!"

Chapter XII

The Return of Hope

Krolit brought his hand down to the table, holding his head with another. "AAAAGHHH!" He screamed, Peyt, Alexia, and Gildianian knelt beside him, asking questions. "The voices! Make them stop!" The family looked at eachother, then back at Krolit. "What is wrong, Krolit?" Peyt finally asked. "What are the voices saying?"

Krolit stopped screaming, and stood up. "They said... Gildanian, you must go to the Mages College in Winterhold, NOW! That is what the voices said!" Krolit watched as Gildanian left.

It was snowing outside, and Gildanian walked through Cyrodil, and re-entered into Skyrim. He looked in the direction of the Throat of the World, remembering the horrid event that happened there.

He looked down, then continued sloshing through the snow. He reached Winterhold and decided to run towards the College. He never looked behind him, he hated this place as much as he hated the alternate personality.

He walked up the paths to the center of the College, in time to see the statue of a mage split in half, a bright light gleaming through each crack. The statue fell apart, and the light filled up the night.

Gildanian almost made a break for it, but made the decision to stay where he was. Whatever _it_ was, he would fight it.

But it was not a creature, but a tall man. Gildanian glanced at it, then screamed, "DAD!" Kroniid stepped off the statue's post, and looked at Gildanian. "I am not your father, Gildanian. But I carry a message for you."

"Bu-"

"No buts, I'm not your father."

"Now, let's begin, shall we? Your father is not dead, Gildanian. He is simply, divided, into different personalities. Like Peyt, but several more and much more complex. His personalities, his Strict, Smart, Funny, Immature, and Stupid personalities, are all spreaded apart. I am his Strict."

Gildanian looked around, then continued to listen. "Your father was sent into the future, and strange it is. But there is a way for him to return."

"You must find each of his personalities, join them together, and a portal will open, to which he will step out and finish the joining. They are spreaded through all of Nirn."

"So, all I have to do, is find his personalities?"

"And sacrifice two of them, yes."

"Do you know their locations?"

"No."

"Then how do I find them?"

"Time will tell, Gildanian. For now you have me, one part of his peronality."

Gildanian stared at the part-father infront of him, then said, "Then I guess I will have to show you to the others and explain."

"Yes, you do."

Chapter XIII

The Final Battle

Weeks later, the family found each of the personalities needed, and sought out the Strict personality.

"Da- Err, Stri- Err, what do I call you?" Peyt asked the Strict personality.

"Call me what you wish, you needed me?"

"Yes, we have all of the personalities."

"Then let us go to Vahlok Isles."

He finished saying this, then snapped his fingers. A large, blue portal opened, and they stepped in. It was suddenly cold, chilly, and very foggy. The portal led them to a small boat, in which Krolit was sailing. Gildanian and Clavicus were looking off the side, Theo ran up to the Strict personality, greeting him, then said hello to his sister.

The Vahloks arrived at Vahlok Isles. They rushed down the trapdoor and ran to the fire. The personalities were waiting in a line.

"Great father of the Vahloks," Strict started, "we have brought you the pieces you needed, to be re-summoned once more,"

"into the world of Nirn."

"And now, we make the sacrifice."

The Vahloks chose to sacrifice Stupid and Immature personalities. Strict grabbed them on the shoulders, they put their heads down. He shoved them into the fire. There were no screams.

"Join with us, Kroniid Sah Vahlok!" The fire grew intense, burning hot. A flaming figure appeared inside, then all the fire disinitigrated. The figure stood there, in the empty fire pit, the personalities were gone. This figure wore small, but rather rough armor. It was grey, all over. The helmet was unlike anything the family had seen. He seemed to be carrying a large metallic rod, with 'WIJ' in-carved on it's side. The figure placed the rifle on his back, in which a magnetic holster locked it in.

The figure removed his helmet.

"DAD!" Peyt screamed, and ran in and hugged her father.

"Peyt?" Kroniid looked around.

"Krolit?"

"Theo?"

"Clavicus?"

"Gildanian?" Kroniid stared around at everyone, Peyt released her father.

"Ah, it's so good to see you all!"

The family cheered, and celebrated for what seemed like an hour.

"Wait, where's Gildanian?" Kroniid asked, and the family looked around, then shrugged.

"DAD! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Gildanian shouted from outside.

"Let's go,"

Kroniid first, rushed up the ladder and outside, the family following behind. It was extremely hot, fires were burning everywhere you looked, everything was destroyed.

"Ah, hello, Kroniid Sah Vahlok. Welcome back to the living." Peyt's alternate personality stood several meters away from Vahlok.

"You..."

"I didn't think you would ever survive. Ah, where is dear Peyt?"

Peyt had stayed behind to rest, as she could not walk with the condition her leg was in.

"No where in particular, witch." Kroniid stated.

"Father, stay back. This is my fight." Krolit said from behind.

"Ah, and Krolit! I see you survived as well!"

"Silence."

Krolit began casting fireballs at the devil-child. But she was too fast, she dodged each one, then leaped over the Vahloks and into the house.

Peyt screamed.

"PEYT!" Kroniid shouted, grabbing his rifle. He rushed inside. Peyt lay on the floor, blood smeared on the ground. The alternate personality's sword in her eye.

"Peyt... You're going to die, you hear me? DIE!" Kroniid began firing his rifle at the alternate personality. Blue lights scattered across the house, burning the walls. The AP rose a small pistol... A revolver. She aimed at Kroniid's chest, and fired. Kroniid was knocked back, but took little damage. His personal shield took the blunt of the damage. His armor sparked blue, then yellow, then the light phased.

"I see you've been further into the future then I, Kroniid." The AP stated. The AP ran and jumped through the trapdoor, shattering it.

Kroniid rushed up the ladder, and saw the scene. Krolit had the AP cornered, with a barrier wrapped around them.

"It's time for you to enter the planes of Oblivion." Krolit stated, then disappeared in a black portal.

The AP layed on her back, staring into the skies. Kroniid walked forward, kneeling over her.

The AP coughed blood, then cracked a smile. "Rikke, Kazu, Toor Riu... They all screamed, Vahlok. They all screamed..."

"That's where you're wrong. I watched Rikke die of a disease. Kazu committed suicide."

"Ever thought of invisibility?"

Kroniid stood up, and pulled a large, holographic-like sword from his sheath, then stabbed the AP in the chest. He twisted the sword around, and the AP screamed in horror.

"That's for all the tears you made my family shed..."

Kroniid plucked the sword out of the body, then kicked it.

The AP was dead.

The family was avenged.

They had won.

THE END


End file.
